


The Key

by maej26



Category: Monday Night RAW - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Sports Entertainment, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mike struggling with his fear of coming out, sweet relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maej26/pseuds/maej26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike surprises Alex with an unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic has been backdated to when I originally wrote it)

It’s a piece of bronze, perhaps brass. Some kind of metal that has been cut and shaped in a unique way that corresponds with only one lock. It’s a key that Alex had given to his boyfriend when he first bought his home, but Mike has never taken it upon himself to use it. Not until now.

As he sits at the base of the staircase, waiting patiently in his lover’s empty house, Mike can’t help but think of all the ways he’s let the man down. Most recently with the marriage they never mention. Not anymore anyway. Not since it became too late to prevent. Mike looks down to his wedding band; twists it around his finger. He can hardly comprehend the amount of money and time and energy he’s spent trying to keep a certain truth from being known. And for what purpose? More and more often he forgets why he tries so hard. Especially since he’s devoted himself more to movies than wrestling these days. And that’s just another way in which he’s let Alex down.

_This is the last one. And then I’m coming back. Climbing that ladder and I’m taking you with me. All the way to the top. Like it was before. Except this time, we’ll both be champions. Together._

He can hear the words echo in his mind as if he had said them yesterday. But it wasn’t yesterday. It’s been over a year since he whispered his idealistic vision of the future into his lover’s ear. Arms wrapped around his torso, slick thighs cradling thick hips, while he delivered his promise by way of dancing breath.

A year, a wedding, and _two_ movies later.

Check that.

One year. One extravagant wedding. Two movies later. And not one ounce of progress in the wrestling ring. As he immerses himself in all that has happened, he wonders if this is what it took to level the playing field. He and Alex used to be worlds apart – a mentor and his rookie; a WWE Champion and his apprentice. But lately, their careers have taken a different path. A path down the same road. When Mike was called upon to commentate on _Main Event_ , Alex wasn’t far behind in lending his own voice to _Superstars_ , and on occasion, even filling in for his boyfriend when he was needed elsewhere. And while Mike was off pursuing an acting career, Alex had time to recover from injuries that would have most definitely set them off course – if they had been on one. And all the while, he’s managed to stay afloat, keep his head above water. He remains visible, never allowing himself to be swallowed by obscurity's undertow, the way so many others around him have.

In the span of an hour, Mike’s been able to reflect on the bigger picture in a way he’s never been able to before. In sitting alone in Alex’s house – in the silence, stewing in his self-inflicted guilt – he can finally see the silver lining to what he’s always perceived as selfish delay. And what of the silver that lines his finger? How much longer can he let that particular charade last?

As he removes the stubborn band and slips it into the front pocket of his suitcase, he feels his chest tighten. Not because of the removal of the ring, but because he hears metal scraping against metal at the front door; sees a turn of the knob. His heart flutters, his breath quickens. He hasn’t seen Alex in two months because of filming, and also because of the need to keep up appearances as a newlywed. But even then, this has always been the effect Alex has had on him, and will always have.

Part of him feels like he’s been propelled at warp speed, already in Alex’s arms, but he’s not there yet. He’s still sitting – partially frozen in place as he bursts with desires that can never be spoken, only acted upon.

Alex is still unaware of his guest’s presence, eyes lowered as he turns around to lock the door but when he completes the revolution, he’s scared – this unidentified man rushing towards him. But with the passing of a split second, so goes his fears. He knows his pursuer as well as he knows himself.

Mike jumps into Alex’s arms, his legs straddling his lover’s waist. As Alex stabilizes himself, there’s a moment in which their eyes meet, Mike beaming with joy, and with relief, before he captures his partner’s lips with his own. A wanton passion expresses his longing, his apology for his absence. Two months too long.

Even after returning from an intense match, Alex is more than capable of carrying Mike to his bed, or to the couch if he wanted to, but after shuffling a few feet he’s completely overcome, his legs growing weak. His brain doesn’t want to have to concentrate on anything other than kissing Mike so to his knees he falls, and to his heels he sits.

Right here.

Right here.

Holding Mike in his arms again has made the suffering wait worth every excruciating second. All that time he spent without the guy condenses into a single, irrelevant moment. It’s as if they never spent any time apart at all. He holds Mike taut, close to him, as close as he can; sprawls his hands across the wide expanse of his lover’s back as he reaches for more.

How does Mike always taste like every flavor Alex has ever salivated for? That glorious tongue – an active participant, always knowing what to do; the exact amount of pressure to apply. Those lips, strong yet supple. The nibbling of his teeth, aggressive yet gentle. His mouth wet, but never too wet. A tingling, electric spark surges up his spine when Mike licks the side of his face; his tongue lapping from scruffy jaw line to temple outline. And Mike breathes, as if to savor the taste. As if to punctuate. Yes, that’s where he leaves his mark. And Alex doesn’t just _like_ the way it feels when the cool air hits the spot where saliva lingers and dries – he’s positively sated by the sensation.

Slowly, Mike falls back – Alex gradually, if not hesitantly, allowing him to do so. Would prefer it if Mike stayed where his lips were readily accessible, but this is good, too – Mike on his back, gazing upwards to the only eyes that have ever properly received him. He arches his back, pushing himself forward a bit, his groin pressing into Alex’s and it makes the guy whimper involuntarily; borderline growl. He grabs Mike’s thighs, massages them, and Mike reaches for Alex’s hand. Blissfully, the two stare at each other while their fingers entwine.

“Sometimes,” Mike says, wets his lips as he attempts to catch his breath. “Sometimes, as much as I want to feel you inside me, this is what I really need.”

Alex squeezes Mike’s hand and then lays down beside him. “Let me come home to this every night,” he says tenderly, his hand cupping a flushed cheek.

Mike presses his hand to the back of Alex’s, melts into his touch. “You give me something no one else ever has. Peace. Here with you is when I’m free.”

“I want that for you always. Not just when you’re with me.”

“You make me believe that’s possible.”

“It is. And you won’t be alone, you know.”

Mike scoots closer to Alex, wraps his leg around him. “I know.”

The two situate themselves in a comfortable position, feeling like they could fall asleep right then and there in each other’s arms.

“I was starting to think you were never gonna use that key,” Alex says with a small laugh, his voice growing faint, his eyes already shut.

Mike nuzzles into his lover, a subtle smile grazing his lips as he thinks about another door he’ll soon be opening.


End file.
